


Sick Of Your Shit

by inar68



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Banter, Bottom Togami Byakuya, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PWP, Riding, Scent Kink, Sweet Ending, Top Naegi Makoto, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, dom breaking, you fool this is actually my sexual fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inar68/pseuds/inar68
Summary: Luck or no luck, Makoto never expected to have this perfect of an opportunity.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Sick Of Your Shit

**Author's Note:**

> makoto tired of byakuyas shit, me tired bc i wrote this rather than sleep. you know the vibe.
> 
> also yes trans makoto lets just get that right tf out there

Had someone described the scene in front of him to the Makoto at the beginning of this killing game, he may have found it harder to believe than the concept of the killing game itself had been the first week or so.

From the first day, Byakuya stirred a lot of reactions in Makoto that he couldn't explain away. It took a certain type to talk down to him like he was wasting his time on an idiot, and yet on some depraved level make him love every second of it. It was frustrating and it was confusing, as though the situation they'd found themselves in wasn't enough of a reason to be stressed and uncertain of literally everything even within their own minds.

Horny teenagers discovering their unconventional turn ons for the first time was already a wild ride. Add the imminent fear of death into the mix, and making some horrible decisions was surefire. So after a while, as this somehow managed to become their new normal, Makoto hadn't fretted too much over having some very interesting sexual fantasies during his time here. In all likelihood, who hadn't?

Even so, most people never actually got the opportunity for what they'd have thought was one of their most unlikely what-ifs to become a reality laid out picture perfectly in front of them on their own bed. Makoto certainly didn't expect, luck or no luck, that he of all people would be an exception to that.

With that being the case, he had no game plan for coming in on Byakuya Togami in his dorm, on his bed, inhaling his jacket as though it smelled like freshly minted coins and paper bills hot off the press. What he did have was the unfortunately most predictable effect of unexpectedly witnessing your crush rather obviously planning on getting off to you; a sensation that someone had pressed pause on his brain, glued his mouth shut, and turned the thermostat up way too hot in this room.

But even he knew they couldn't sit there in silence this awkward forever, so Makoto forced himself to remember how to speak long enough to blurt out whatever he could think of. "So, what are you doing in my room?" Ah yes, what progress.

Byakuya scoffed, and Makoto predicted what kind of reply he was getting before it came. "Am I not in a humiliating enough position at the moment without the secondhand embarrassment of you still asking questions you already know the answer to?" Yup, exactly what Makoto would've expected had he been given adequate time to think before he spoke.

Yet, the silver lining was how that familiar tone of voice, the one that was somehow as hot as it was condescending, was exactly the incentive for Makoto to act out what he wanted to do. Finally, at long last, knock Byakuya down a few pegs. "Big talk from the guy who invited himself in to huff my clothes like some kind of closet pervert." 

Oh, and the expression on Byakuya's face at that moment made Makoto wish he had photographic memory. "You…" He what? There clearly was no good comeback from that. Not that Makoto had expected Byakuya to back down without further superiority, even once he was cornered. "You need to shut your mouth." Was that the best he could think of?

"Based on how I just found you, if you had it in you, I think you'd have shut it for me by now." Jesus, Makoto didn't know where this side of him had come from, but he was sure glad it was doing the talking for him. "Feels like shit, doesn't it? Getting talked to like you're stupid, but also being so turned on by it for some reason? Now you know how I feel."

"Have you considered the torture you put me through on a daily basis to lead me to degrade myself this far in the first place?" He was trembling. Byakuya Togami was quivering on his bed. Makoto needed to go ahead and stop thinking about that so much before he got too excited too soon.

"I… no? What are you talking about?" That cluelessness was at least genuine. What the hell did he do...?

"Do you have any earthly idea how infuriating it is to be so inexplicably enamored with someone hardly worth the effort, every bit as average as he himself declares he is any time the opportunity presents itself, but he's too much of a distractible airhead to even realize it?"

Oh. If that was even true, way to fan the same flames that fueled this idea even higher. "Maybe you just have a very, very weird way of showing you find someone attractive. What is this, first grade? You have a crush on me so you bully me on the playground? Why don't you just… I dunno, grow up!" Makoto realized too late the fatal flaw of expressing that very sentiment so childishly, but before Byakuya could open his mouth to inevitably point it out, he preemptively shut him up with the boldest swoop in for a kiss he'd attempted in his entire life.

And against all odds, it seemed to work. The contact damn near immediately escalated from a poorly organized mashing of lips against each other to a competitive twist and turn laden with ill intended use of teeth. Weeks of apparently mutual anger and desire melted into one, now conveyed through the most appropriate physical symbolism. Makoto's remaining coherent thoughts distantly couldn't believe this had been his spur of the moment idea.

That didn't stop him from returning to reality and breaking for a gasp of air once he felt hands easing his shirt up. "Wait."

"After all that, are you about to tell me you don't want to do this?"

"No, it's… not that. I-" This was yet another thing Makoto never expected to have to explain so late in the game, whatever 'the game' and its unspoken time constraints were.

"Perhaps you're the one who thinks I'm an idiot, then. You wear two jackets, Naegi. I figured as much, and it's no more likely to stop me from finding you attractive than anything else about your appearance should have been."

After a brief sigh of relief, Makoto found it in him to reply, "That is a very strange way of being accepting, but it sure is fitting for you."

"And?"

"And I've had enough of it. You aren't getting the upper hand in the final round of this shit," Using the advantage of catching Byakuya off guard again, Makoto managed to shove the much taller boy onto his back and straddle him, "I am."

Byakuya just stared up at him in silence with the most incredulous look on his face. Fine, let him not believe it. A rough grind of Makoto's hips through their clothes already had him gasping and grabbing onto the smaller boy's scrawny thighs for support. And the way he blushed and averted his eyes once he realized his own reaction only spurred the brunet further, following up with a few more dry thrusts before feeling he'd made himself clear.

Suddenly remembering something, Makoto stood up without warning and went to grab a small shiny packet and travel size bottle from the nightstand. "Never thought I'd say it, but thank God that bear is such a damn creep."

"If only he could also provide you with the ability to be that responsible in a manner that doesn't entirely kill the mood."

"Shut up. Just… hush. Fuck." Makoto hurriedly took his pants and boxers off in one motion, glaring at Byakuya to do the same, thanking whatever was still holy that he did so without protest. "Look at you, finally listening."

"I've been provided adequate incentive."

"Hopefully more than adequate, with the shit I had to go through to even get this far," Makoto grumbled as he ripped the condom package open, triumphantly noting that he remembered well enough how to get the damn thing onto Byakuya with only minimal fumbling. Once that was done, he got some lube on his fingers and onto his crush's dick in the same big rush… but then an evil idea hit him. "Beg."

"I don't know who you think you're asking-"

"Pretty sure it was you. Is anybody else in my room? Beg for it. Learn to ask nicely for something for once in your life."

Silence. Then, just barely audible…

"I can't hear you."

In a whisper at best, Byakuya repeated, "I said please."

"Speak up. Will it kill you to respect me one time?"

"Naegi, please!" He was pointedly avoiding eye contact, face flushed the most wonderful shade of red, and that volume was much more like it. But Makoto still wanted just a bit more.

"Please what?"

"... Don't make me repeat myself."

"There's nothing repetitive. You haven't even said what you want me to do, exactly."

"I want you to drop this act already and… god, just. F-fuck me if you want to that badly!" Ohh yes. Yes.

"Mnf… thank you." Makoto had no idea why he was still genuinely thanking him other than how hot that entire thing was, but he couldn't bring himself to even care. For now, he would honor his word. Positioning their bodies perfectly in line and guiding Byakuya's cock to his slit with his hand, earning another gasp just from that, Makoto began to push down with a low moan that was immediately met with a more restrained one from the blond. "D-don't hold back your noise. I want to hear it."

"Then you need to do this like you mean it."

"Forgive me if I'm a little out of practice! I'm the one a dry spell will make this more difficult for, so…" Makoto shuddered and gasped as he took in another fraction, "L-let me adjust a bit longer." A few more moments, and he finally managed to bottom out. Once the hard part was over, Makoto began warming up, rocking back and forth and immediately getting noisy as he found the proper angles to get Byakuya inside him in all the right spots, in turn receiving more choked groans from the latter.

"S-should I… take it you're adjusted?"

"If I wasn't… so goddamn horny… I'd remind you how you need to learn some patience." Makoto began to properly bounce, full moans spilling out from his lips as he quickly picked up the pace, picked up the force. "Instead, a-aah… I'll j-just call you a spoiled brat!"

Byakuya was thankfully past verbal replies, just continuing to force himself quiet much to Makoto's dismay. His one big mistake was wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist and trying to take the reins with a few thrusts.

"H-hah… w-what did I say about…" Damn it all, he couldn't even finish the sentence. But in the end, Makoto had crushed that stupid holier than thou presence in Byakuya for a bit. Just making his last bit of restraint unravel like this was enough of a final victory. "Nn, fuck! Right there!"

The heir pulled Makoto closer as though to steady himself as he continued the previously sloppy thrusts, and it was then he realized Byakuya's glasses were fogged and askew from just how hard they were going at it. Adorable. Perfect.

Perfect like all things that eventually had to come to a quite literally screeching halt. Makoto was barely given his own warning before his imminent orgasm threatened to hit him like a runaway train, but he did his best to provide one to Byakuya before it did exactly that all at once, his own voice making him for one scary moment doubt the effectiveness of the soundproofing. Hazily admiring his rival's expression and soft moans at his muscles' last few tight squeezes around him, Makoto collapsed on top of him, managing one last halfassed bounce as an invitation of sorts to finish off.

Despite that not taking long after, Makoto yelped at the next rough thrust into his still overly sensitive sweet spot, then melted into overstimulated whines for the next few it took before Byakuya followed him over the edge with the best noise he'd heard from him yet. By the time he had pulled out, discarded the rubber, and they shifted into a more comfortable position, Makoto was in a blissed out daze.

"Naegi?"

"Mm?" Come on, don't be an asshole again yet. Let the afterglow sink in.

But the asshole remark never came. Only arms gently holding him closer, a nose buried in his hair, and a soft but still perfectly audible declaration of, "I'm sorry."

Makoto barely stifled a laugh. "Save it. That was well worth it."

"Then… I suppose we can simply repeat the process as many times as necessary to keep it worth it."

There was a needlessly long pause in conversation until a half asleep lucky student murmured back, "Love you too."


End file.
